James Lilly
by hermionewannabe777
Summary: James and Lilly are enemies but what happens when Lilly finds her self falling for him ... my fists fanfic please read and review i want to know how it is, constructive critisism wouyld be muchly aprreciated. rated M just incase


**James + Lilly**

**Lilly was surrounded by a big bunch of friends on the train to start her 7th year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. They where laughing at a joke she just told as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter entered their carriage. **

"**Hey babe," James said to Lilly as all the girls giggled at the most popular boy in the school calling their friend babe. You'd think they would be used to it by now as James had been after Lilly since he first saw her, but the Potter charm was too strong for any one to resist, any one except of course Lilly.**

"**What do you want," Lilly said irritably as James the git, as he was in her opinion, had ruined the start of her term. She highly disliked James and has since she first realized how cool he thought he was. The fact that he was really popular got on her nerves even though she was quite popular herself. **

"**I just came to tell you my good news," James replied with an innocent tone in his voice.**

"**What," snapped Lilly.**

"**I'm head boy, looks like we will be working together a lot this year." James replies expecting to be congratulated, he certainly didn't expect to be slapped. Which made it so much more of a shock when Lilly lifted her hand to his face and slapped him.**

"**What was that for," he said slightly angry yet somehow turned on holding his hand up to his face as an attempt to soothe it.**

**She stormed out of the carriage followed by her reluctant to leave friends as James fell to his knees, clutched his heart and said "be still my broken heart," jokingly. Sirius bent down and patted him on the back and said encouragingly "she's just a girl mate, you could have any other one in the school, pick one."**

"**But I want that one," he said childishly, watching Lilly through the windows of the carriage.**

**During what started out as an innocent start of year feast a great disruption occurred as ciaos leaked into the school through the gaps of the great hall doors as peeves had burst a pipe in the floor causing water to stream everywhere and almost immediately flooded the room. With water rising quickly the teachers had to think fast of a way to evacuate the students. Dumbledore attempted a simple water disappearing charm but peeves had some how enchanted the water supply to be charm-resistant. The students were evacuated from the hall and sent quickly but not dryly to there common rooms, but James, thinking he can solve the problem, heads in the opposite direction towards moaning myrtles bathroom. **

**However, when he gets there some one other than myrtle is already in the bathroom**

"**This is a girl's bathroom," Lilly said angrily, "what are you doing here". **

"**I'm going to figure out the water mystery," replied James**

**Then the lights went out and James heard a scream, it was probably Lilly's. He pulled out his wand and muttered 'lumos' to find the place a mess. One of the toilet cubicles had fallen in the way of the door so that they were trapped in.**

"**Shit," Lilly said as she opened her eyes, she had previously had jammed her eyes shut, and was clutching tight to James's arm.**

"**Lucky _I'm_ here Evens or you'd be stuck here all by yourself," said James putting on the charm, pleased that she was holding onto him.**

"**Shut up," she said half heartedly, loosening her grip, but not letting him go completely. **

**The bang had fastened her heart beat several paces and she was in such a panic that she didn't quite realize she had been hit in the head by a brick**

"**Shit babe your heads bleeding," said James as he looked at her.**

"**Don't call me babe my names Lilly," she said pretending to be angry but really she was thinking wow as she stared into his eyes as he checked out her cut, his eyes were really nice and dark. Bad Lilly don't think those thoughts, you hate James, hate him.**

**James got up and tried to remove the cubicle away from the door but although he tried with all his strength the cubicle wouldn't budge. As he was doing this Lilly realized how strong his arms were, and with a pang of annoyance at her self she had the biggest urge to be in his big protective arms, for him to hold her while she slept. No, why was she thinking these thoughts. All of a sudden everything he did gave her the biggest urge to lunge across the room and kiss him, whether it was scrunch his face up in annoyance at the fact that he couldn't move the cubicle or lean on the wall with one arm to hold him up looking damn sexy. **

**Then he left the wall and walked over to where Lilly was sitting and picked up his wand. He waved his wand over her face a soothing feeling spread from the centre of her cut and out. Unfortunately because James used his wand for something other than 'lumos' the lights went out. By the time Lilly had reached into her robes to get out her wand and said 'lumos' James's face was so close to hers she could count his eyelashes. He leaned in to kiss her and this wasn't an unusual thing to do as he was making advances on her all the time, the unusual part was, for the first time Lilly didn't object to his kiss, in fact she kissed him back. **

**James and Lilly were still kissing as there was another big bang and the door was wrenched open and the cubicle flung out of the way. They broke apart just in time to move out of the way of the falling cubicle. There standing in the door way was Hagrid, the game keeper. **

"**Thanks Hagrid how did you find us," said Lilly jumping to her feet eager to get away from James, she couldn't believe she just kissed the one person she despised, well it wasn't going to happen again, she was scared and vulnerable and he took advantage of her.**

"**Yeah thanks Hagrid," James agreed but Lilly could tell he didn't have his heart in it. He couldn't believe he had finally kissed Lilly Evans. His first thought was he couldn't wait to tell all his friends how he finally kissed the ice queen as they called her but then he decided this moment was between him and Lilly and he would like to keep it that way.**

**The water had returned to the pipes and the Hogwarts student and staff were able to enjoy a normal, dry breakfast the next morning. Sirius, Lupin and Peter believed that all that happened when James and Lilly were stuck in the bathroom was after a few seconds Hagrid had found them. **

**Professor McGonagall was standing out the front of the hall and eventually every one went quiet to listen to what she had to say.**

"**There is going to be a ball," she announced, "you are to wear your dress robes and be down at the hall tonight at 7:00. Head boy and girl are to share the first dance and the rest of you must have a dance partner to dance with for at least one of the dances after that. That is all, thank you."**

**Score, James thought, first a kiss now a dance, could I be any more in heaven?**

**SHIT, thought Lilly, first I accidentally kiss him, and now I got to dance with him in front of the whole school, could I be any more in hell?**

"**Hey babe," James yelled across the table to Lilly, "fancy a dance later at the ball?"**

"**Don't call me babe," she replied to him cranky that her morning had been ruined**

"**So you want to dance then?" **

"**Oh you know I have to say yes, McGonagall just said we had to"**

"**Yes," said James, ignoring everything she said other than the word yes.**

**The ball was to start in 15 minutes and Lilly was rushing around trying to make her self look more beautiful than she already did, not that is possible because her sparkling green eyes make her a gorgeous sight to see anytime. Why do I care? She thought to her self, its not like any one except James is going to see me up close. "Maybe that's who you're trying to impress," said a cheeky voice at the back of her mind.**

**Lilly walked down the long marble stair case wearing, the most gorgeous green dress robes that worked magnificently well with her sparkly eyes, to find James, who was wearing deep blue dress robes, at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.**

"**Ok lets get this over and done with," she said grabbing James by the hand and pulling him through the doors to the great hall.**

**It was decorated brilliantly. There were ribbons hanging from the ceiling that were charmed to change colour every few seconds, balloons tied to every table and the table cloths were decorated according to the house, meaning Gryffindors table was maroon and Slytherins green etc. **

**James and Lilly took their place in the middle of the dance floor, the music started and they begun to dance. Lilly was very disturbed at how nervous she was and how eager she was not to make a fool of herself in front of James. She was normally very cool headed around him, able to throw plenty of cruel but witty remarks towards him with out even thinking. But now that they were so close and one of his hands was in hers, the other resting on her lower back, his chest so close she could feel his heart beating, which was going considerably fast, she could think of nothing to say to him, so she didn't say anything at all, but instead rested her head on his chest.**

**James was so happy to finally have Lilly in his arms, so close to him, for more than 5 seconds before she either told him off for coming on to her or stalked off after insulting him some how. His heart was beating really fast, he realized as she rested her head against his chest. He found the fact that she only just came up to his shoulders extremely cute and it some how turned him on. He wanted her to be his so much at that moment that without even thinking, without caring that every one in the school was watching, he lifted her head up and made to kiss her.**

**Before she knew what she was doing Lilly slapped James across the face and yelled something about never touching her again. She didn't know why she did it as moments before she was finding it hard to control the fact that she desired him so much that she wanted to kiss him too. She felt horrible as she stormed out of the hall, leaving James not looking embarrassed or humiliated, simply broken hearted. **

**After Lilly left the hall James had nothing to do but go after her.**

"**Babe," he said, never giving up, reaching for her hand "what was that for."**

"**Don't call me babe," she said to him, "and don't touch me."**

"**You didn't mind me touching you in the bathroom," he said stepping closer to her.**

**She found the fact that she could feel his natural heat from where she was standing, about ¼ of a meter away, turned her on a lot, but she immediately shook those thoughts out of her head and said**

"**James," in what sounded like a defeated voice, " just leave me alone, please," and with that she turned and walked slowly back to the common room with a tear coming down her face. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of nothing; she liked him a lot so why not kiss him, why wouldn't she go out with him. It hurt her a lot to hurt him, deep down she wanted to full fill every one of his wishes but for some reason she didn't want to let her guard down, her guard of hatred that protected him from getting close to her, she didn't want to be hurt.**

**James stood in the hall way where Lilly had left him, and for the first time in the 6 years of his life attending Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry school, he felt as though he wasn't going to get the girl of his dreams, the girl he had been after for so long.**

**The next few weeks were increasingly awkward. It started out as thought nothing had happened, James, although he didn't truly think it would work, was still putting on his charm, saying "hey babe" as they passed in the corridors. Lilly would simply reply with "don't call me babe" and walk off in the opposite direction.**

**James was getting more and more hurt every time she didn't respond to his flirting, having been so close to having her it was so much more pain full for her to knock him back every time. **

**Lilly was getting closer and closer to giving in to her feelings and telling him that she really liked him, maybe even loved him, until one day Lilly decided if he passed her in the hall today she would respond to his "hey babe" by saying something like "hi" back, letting him call her babe because she couldn't stand how distant they were getting.**

**But that day when they passed in the corridor Lilly looked up to meet his eye but James eyes drifted away from hers and looked in the opposite direction. They passed each other with out exchanging a word. Lilly feeling heart broken by this assumed James had finally given up on her and became extremely jealous at the possibility that he may soon move onto some one else. **

**James, however, was in so much heart ache at the idea that he could never have Lilly, so he could no longer meet her eye, or say anything at all to her in the corridors because he had simply given up.**

**After a week or two they didn't even acknowledge each other in the corridors and Lilly was surprised by how much this hurt her, James was trying to forget Lilly because she had obviously forgotten him but couldn't think of anything but her.**

**After a long night sitting in the common room doing homework James suddenly stood up "I'm going for a walk to clear my head," he said to Sirius, Remus and Peter, and with that he climbed out of the portrait hole and went to sit by the lake.**

**When he got there he could see that someone was already there. He had no fear of getting into trouble because he was aloud to be out, he was head boy. Out of curiosity, James walked closer to see who it was, he wouldn't have got them into trouble for being out late at night because him and his friends, even before he became head boy, were always out in the grounds late at night.**

**On closer inspection he saw the person sitting by the lake was none other than – **

"**Babe," James said as he realized it was Lilly by the lake.**

**Lilly, so happy that James was speaking to her again forgot to tell him not to call her babe.**

"**I've got something to tell you," they both said at the same time.**

"**Sorry you go first," Lilly said laughing**

"**No you," he said gently**

"**Ok, well I'm really sorry at the way I treated you after the bathroom incident and especially sorry about the way I treated you at the ball, I just did it because I felt so intimidated by you and I didn't want to get hurt, so I pretended to hate you, and - "**

**Lilly was cut off by James kissing her. After getting over the shock of James forgiving her so fast she started to kiss him back. They stood there kissing for ages and ages until they finally broke apart and James said "I love you babe, I mean I love you Lilly." And Lilly said "I love you too" and they walked back to common room, hand in hand.**


End file.
